All on a Rainy Day
by Lady Enyce
Summary: Sakura runs every morning, and every morning she passes a man and even tho they've spoken no more than a few words, she feels as if they have a deep connection and then an accident happens and changes everything. S
1. The Beginning

Hey everyone! This isn't my first time writing a fanfic, but it's my first one on this e-mail. I'm going for a different type of story line this time. It's going to have romance and magic in it! I hope you'll guys enjoy it and understand it.

Anyways, just a few words before you get on with the story: one, I know it's short, but I want to see how you guys like it before I write more, and two, I don't know CCS or the characters. Okay! On with the story.

**All on a Rainy Day**

by Lady Enyce

Chapter One: The Beginning

She stepped outside of her shared apartment and quickly tied up her hair into a lazy ponytail as she began a light jog. The morning dew filled the air giving it a fresh scent. The clouds hid the sun's shine as a slight breeze rustled through the leaves. A light pat on the ground could be heard as she began to jog a bit faster. She zipped up her light jacket and pressed it firmly against her waist and stomach as she ran faster.

"Good morning!" Her smile brightened up the morning as she waved to an owner of a shop that was just now opening up. The old man waved back to her with a smile filled with young as he unlocked the door.

After she passed all the shops and buildings she came to the long lonely highway. This was her favorite spot when she ran because she always passed a certain person. Although the most they've said to each other was no more than a few sentences, she feels as if they have a deeper connection. He was a man about her age with a kind smile. He was a runner too. They both ran early in the morning and they always passed each other at the same time and at the same place.

'This is it..' she thought as she kept her pace. She ran past a tree that was filled with cherry blossoms and soon she would see him. Her heart tightened as she came closer and could see a figure ahead of her. She brushed away the sweat from her forehead. He came closer. His messy brunette hair came into view with his deep brown eyes. A smile spread across her face.

"Hi!" she said eagerly as they came into talking view.

"Hey. How's it going?" He asked with the same sweet smile she saw every morning. That same sweet, kind smile that was filled with friendliness and love.

"Everything's perfect!" she replied, her smile wider. Then they passed each other and then they waved. That's how it was every morning. But soon things would change.

**oOoOoOo**

"Tomoyo, I'm back!" she opened up the door and revealed her sweaty self. She took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. "Tomoyo!" she called about as she opened up the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle. She twisted the lid off and took a huge sip and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hey, how'd the run go?" a beautiful woman walked into the kitchen. Her long raven hair fell all over her body and her gentle eyes held violet.

"Good!" she answered as she took another drink. "It was colder today, though."

"I see..and did you see the mystery man today?" Tomoyo grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall.

"Of course," She said as she set the bottle down. She tried to keep her cool as she walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going to go take a shower. I got work in a couple of hours."

"Don't play cool with me Sakura, I know you're excited." Tomoyo laughed as she walked back into the living room. A little scream of excitement could be heard from Sakura as she ran up the stairs.

**oOoOoOo**

"Sakura, I'll need twenty copies of these." A guy with a gray suit on dropped a file onto her desk. Sakura looked up and nodded as she grabbed the folder.

"Sure, what's this for?" she stood up and took a peek inside the folder.

"Oh, just some applications. We've run out again this week." He waved his hand in the air lazily as he walked away.

Sakura pushed her black skirt down a little bit and straightened her blouse as she walked to the copy room. She closed the door behind her and set the applications into the machine.

"O-kay…twenty copies it is.." she pushed her auburn hair off of her shoulders so it lay against her back. After pressing some buttons and waiting patiently, she put the papers into the folder and headed towards the door. As she reached her hand to the golden doorknob she felt something, she sensed somebody behind her. She turned her head quickly to see no one there, just a quick blur of a shadow.

'Huh..must be my shadow.' Suddenly she heard a musical tune. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and took out her cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked as she continued into the hallway towards the guy's desk.

"Hi Sakura," she heard Tomoyo answer, "Do you want to meet somewhere for lunch today?"

"Sure! What were you thinking?" Sakura asked as she set the folder down on his desk. He thanked her and she nodded her head as she walked back to her office.

"The little café down town. You know? The Sweet Cup?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there in.." she looked at the time on her watch, "thirty minutes or so."

"Alright, see you then." Tomoyo said as they both hung up.

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura drove down the highway as she headed towards the Sweet Cup. The air was muggy and wet from the rain. A light sprinkle began again and the droplets crashed against the windshield. Sakura put her windshield wipers on as she concentrated on the road. After driving for a few moments a truck swerved over into her lane and in front of her. Sakura slammed onto the breaks and honked the horn.

"What the hell is wrong with you buddy!" her mean side came out as she continued to honk her horn. The truck stopped dead in front of her and stayed there. She was about to honk the horn again, but something weird began to happen. The truck started to sway side to side and it began to shake, as if something or someone was jumping on the inside going crazy. Sakura stared in shock as it fell to its side and something swung out from the broken windows. A black shadow emerged from it and flew into the sky and then disappeared.

"Oh my god.." Sakura covered her mouth with her shaky hand. Her emerald eyes that showed fear began to water up. She just stayed in the same place, too shocked to do anything. The vehicles behind her began to honk and some of the people got out of their car and started yelling at her. The rain began to pound against the windshield and the thunder roared. Just then someone banged on her window and made her jump. Lightening struck. She slowly looked to her side and saw an old man with long white hair stare at her. His piercing black eyes stared into her soul. Just as she was about to move, another knock came from her other side and she quickly looked to see a man yelling at her. Too scared to get out or talk, she looked back to where the old man was, but he was gone.

**oOoOoOo**

Okay! That's the first chapter! Please tell me what you thought in the reviews! Thanks for reading it!

-Lady Enyce


	2. Seeing Things

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading my story! Here is the next chapter! I hope you'll like this one as much as you did the first!

**All on a Rainy Day**

By Lady Enyce

Chapter Two: Seeing Things

"Sakura, calm down!" Tomoyo held onto Sakura's shoulders firmly. Sakura's body was shaking and she kept on staring past Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo…I'm seeing things. That's the only explanation!" Sakura snapped back into reality and looked into her best friend's eyes. Tomoyo let go of her and sighed. She leaned against their couch and shut her eyes as she rubbed her temples.

"Sakura you're not seeing-" Tomoyo tried to tell her she wasn't crazy, but was interrupted.

"It just wasn't on the highway, but it was at the office too." Sakura said quietly.

"What are you talking about? It must be stress Sakura. All those interviews with the police and the bills.." Tomoyo tried to make sense.

"No.." Sakura began, but she didn't want to worry Tomoyo anymore than she had. "You're right..it must be that." Sakura agreed. Tomoyo wasn't lying. She had to explain what she saw to a lot of people and them thinking she was insane wasn't helping. And plus the fact that they weren't doing too well with their payments either. Tomoyo and herself had to work overtime often.

"How about we go visit Eriol? I'm sure he'd give us some tea and some time to relax. You know his house is always comforting." Tomoyo said as she stood up to go get the phone. "I'll give him a call. How does that sound?"

"Sure.." Sakura nodded. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her arms. Her headache was finally going away and she could rest for a moment. She could talk to Eriol about what's been happening. He always was into magical things. Maybe he would know what's going on. 'I can't wait to go running tomorrow..'

"Eriol said we could come over. He said he'll make dinner for us." Tomoyo said as she opened up the closet and grabbed her jacket.

"Okay," Sakura got up and slipped on a hooded sweatshirt. She put her hair up into a lazy bun and slipped on her shoes. "but you're going to drive." She grabbed the keys from the counter and threw them to Tomoyo. She caught it.

"No problem." Tomoyo chuckled as they both walked out the door.

**oOoOoOo**

"Eriol we're here!" Tomoyo opened up the door and peeked in. The three of them have been friends since they were young. They didn't even bother to knock on each others' doors, they were that close of friends.

They walked into the mansion of mystery and magic and felt the sense of serenity. It was dark and there was a little light for some illumination. The lights lit the mansion with a small and fuzzy glow. The girls walked down the long hallway and passed several old doors. Sakura looked at the walls and noticed the familiar mirrors and picture frames that adorned them. She looked into one mirror and noticed how it differed from the rest. She never really gave thought into the details. This mirror was smaller and of an oval shape and had a unique design to it. She stopped for a second to fix her hair.

"Give me a moment Tomoyo! My bun's falling out!" Sakura raised her voice a little to warn Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and opened up the door that led to the living room.

Sakura looked back into the mirror and saw something that was not supposed to be behind her. A pale pasty woman with long black hair that reminded her of Tomoyo, but she had black eyes. Blood ran down her face as she stared at Sakura. Sakura screamed and looked behind her and saw no woman there. She swerved her head back to the mirror and she was gone. Sweat began to form at the top of her forehead as she ran towards the door Tomoyo went in.

"Sakura what's wr-?" Tomoyo swung open the door, but before she could finish her sentence Sakura ran into her and the both of them fell to the old floor with a loud crashing sound.

"Ladies?" Eriol stood behind the girls on the floor and looked down at them with a concerned expression on his pale face. His glasses reflected light for a moment as if someone flashed a light before him. His deep blue eyes came into view and his black hair fell over parts of his glasses.

Sakura sat up and looked helplessly at her old childhood friend. Tomoyo sat up as well and rubbed her head. Sakura stood up quickly and thought, 'I can't tell them I saw something again..I'll have to lie.' Sakura felt uneasy as she thought this. Lying was really her favorite thing to do.

"I saw a rat in the hallway and it scared me.." Sakura lied as she helped Tomoyo up. "Sorry Tomoyo, I didn't mean to scare you, or bump into you.." Sakura apologized. Her hair had fallen halfway out of the lazy bun and the bun part lay against her shoulder. Her bangs were messed up from the fall and covered her eyes. She pushed them to the side and tried to regain her composure.

"That's okay Sakura." Tomoyo fixed her outfit and looked at her for a moment. She knew something was wrong. Sakura wouldn't scream because of rat, but she didn't want Sakura to think that she knew anything.

"If that's all..Ladies, dinner is ready." Eriol grinned his famous grin that held knowledge and secrets. The girls had always felt as if he knew something all the time and wouldn't tell them.

The three of them walked into the living room to get to the kitchen. They sat down at the long rectangular table. Eriol sat at the far end of the table and the two girls sat on opposite sides of him. Soft classical music played in the background to calm their nerves as they ate a delicious dinner, or at least everyone except for Sakura.

"So Sakura.." Eriol began as he sat down his fork and picked up his napkin to wipe his mouth, " I've head of the terrible accident that occurred earlier today. Tomoyo informed me."

"Oh," was all she could say at the moment.

"She's also told me about what you saw…" Eriol mentioned as he looked at Tomoyo for a second as she nodded to him.

"Yes..but everything's been so hectic lately, you know? I just probably saw something that wasn't real." She tried to convince Eriol and herself as she played with her food with her fork. Eriol just looked at her and didn't say anything. "You know Eriol..I was thinking.." Sakura began her notion. Eriol folded his hand and set them under his chin as he listened to her, "I know you have some books in your library about mystical creatures and myths."

"Yes, I do." Eriol answered as he tried to read her thoughts through her expressions.

"Well..out of them all, what sticks out the most to you?" Sakura asked him.

"Something that stands out from the rest?" he rephrased the question, "I would say that 'Everything you see that does not make sense may be the very thing that should make sense the most.'" He said simply with a smile.

"That doesn't make sense though.." Sakura implied.

"Exactly." That all too knowing grin showed on his face.

**oOoOoOo**

"Sakura..how are you feeling?" Tomoyo sat at the end of Sakura's bed and looked at her friend. Sakura sat up in bed and smiled. Huge maroon drapes covered her windows to block them from the outside world.

"Much better. Going to Eriol's house helped a lot Tomoyo, thanks." Sakura said, but she couldn't get out of her mind what Eriol had told her. It was driving her more insane than she already felt. She knew that what he said meant something. She just had to figure it out. 'I wonder if anyone else sees what I do..'

"That's good.." Tomoyo said. "I just want you to know that if you want to talk about it..or if theres anything you need…"

"I know, I'll ask you, but I'm really fine." Sakura tried to reassure her. Tomoyo stood up and leaned forward to kiss Sakura's forehead.

"Alright, I'll see you after your jog tomorrow morning." Tomoyo quietly shut the door as she walked out of the room.

Sakura crawled out of bed and walked towards her window. She pulled the drapes to the sides and looked out. The moon was full and the light of it crept into her room. She rubbed the side of her arms as shivers went down her spine. She looked into the forest opposite of her and saw how calm and serene everything was.

'Tomoyo is treating me like I just got out of the asylum..' Sakura sighed and continued to stare out her window.

"Everything you see that does not make sense may be the very thing that should make sense the most.." Sakura whispered into the night.

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura rolled around in bed restlessly as she opened her eyes lazily and looked at her alarm clock. Some of her hair covered her face and she moved it away and once she got a glance at the clock, she did a double take. She sat up real fast and threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Hoeee! I woke up late! I'll never meet him at this point!" Sakura shouted to herself as she was jumping around the bathroom trying to get her sweat pants on.

After several more complications, she bolted out of the small apartment and ran faster than usual.

'Please let me make it! Please!' Sakura pleaded in her mind as she passed the old man in the shop and didn't even bother to wave to him, in fact she didn't even notice him waving to her. She also didn't notice the thunder in the air and the lightening striking and another thing she didn't notice when she reached the highway was the red and blue lights in the sky.

When the cherry blossom tree came into view she slowed down. Now she could hear the sirens, and now she could see the lights, and now she noticed the rain pouring on her. Her hair plastered to her face as she tried moving it out of the way. Her chest raised and dropped quickly as she tried to catch her breath.

She walked slowly to the ambulance parked on the side of the highway, right next to the cherry blossom tree. Shouts filled the air and mixed in with sirens and flashing lights.

She looked around, trying to find if he was there, but no sight of him. She gave up and ran up to the ambulance to see what had happened. She walked up to a guy who was a paramedic.

"Sir? Excuse me sir," Sakura asked for him. He turned around and looked at her. "What happened here?"

"This is no place for a young girl to be here at the moment." He said to her as he walked away.

Sakura frowned at the rudeness he had. She looked around once again and saw more paramedics rolling a stretcher over to the back of the ambulance. She went closer to it to see if she could get a peek at who was on it and what kind of condition he or she was in.

She was able to see who the person was and as she kept on staring, her heartbeat raced. Her eyes were wide and filled with horror as she saw the man she saw every morning on her run. He had an oxygen mask on and she noticed blood splattered on his gorgeous face. His eyes were clamped shut as he was unconscious. He was acting as if he could still feel the pain. Sakura swallowed a sob down her dry throat. The rain that was still pounding on her mixed in with her tears that rushed to the dirty street that was covered with a smell of on coming death.

The paramedics rolled him into the back of the vehicle and got him settled in. They were about to shut the doors, but Sakura gathered all her strength and stopped them for a moment.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted as she thought quickly of what to say. "I'm-I am his fiancé! Please..let me come with him!" Sakura said confidently as she had a hopeful look about her.

The paramedics thought for a moment and then nodded quickly and told her to come in as fast as she could. She nodded and thanked them as they helped pull her in. She sat down on the bench next to where her man lay silently. She set her hand on his, as she looked him over. Fresh tears sprouted from her swollen eyes.

"Why did this have to happen to you…" Sakura pleaded as she cried. The paramedics felt sorry for her. This wasn't the first time for them when someone's fiancé was in this ambulance.

"Miss?" One of the paramedics turned towards her. She looked at him and put on a small smile. "What's his name?"

This caused Sakura to frown. She didn't know his name or anything about him for the matter. She could lie and make up a name, but what if he had his wallet in his pocket or something? She quickly looked down at the man and thought, 'What is your name?'

As Sakura was pondering, the ambulance began to shake about like a plane would during turbulence. The man's body began to shake as if he was having a seizure. Sakura gasped and stood up as something impossible was happening right before her eyes.

"What's-" She was cut off from finishing her sentence as she saw the eyelids of the man's open up wide. She fell back onto the bench from the shock. His eyes glowed and turned into something brighter. The whole ambulance was filled with light and everything began to shake about. Sakura was thrown around like a rag doll as her mind began to spin. She couldn't think straight or remember anything. All she could think about was the pain that was being inflicted on her.

**oOoOoOo**

Okay! There's the second chapter! Don't worry there'll be more Syaoran in the next chapter! Just bare with me. I just wanted to get all the background info needed for the further chapters! Alright stay tooned for the next chapter coming soon! Plz review!

Lady Enyce


	3. Shadows

Hey everyone! Thank you again for the reviews. Sorry it took a while for me to get the next chapter up! Well here it is! Plz review!

**All on a Rainy Day**

By Lady Enyce

Chapter 3: Shadows

Sakura woke up with something piercing in her head. She slowly brought her hands to her head and tried to remember what happened. All she could remember was that her head was throbbing and the rest of her body was sore. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to rid her blurry vision. She sat up and looked around her.

Yes, she was still in the ambulance, but it was different than before. It was completely empty! There was no other soul in there with her as far as she could tell. She stood up a bit too fast and hit the top of her head. She clutched her head and took a deep breath.

"Kuso…" Sakura moaned as she rubbed her head. She looked up and saw she hit her head on a machine. She walked to the back of the vehicle and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"That's weird.." Sakura turned around and stared toward the front, "..where is everyone?" She walked a few steps to reach the front of the vehicle. She was going to climb over the seat to get out the door, but she noticed all the windows were shattered. She looked outside and saw it was pitch black. Fog started to creep into the ambulance with her. A shiver went down her spine as she kept on staring outside.

Just as she was about to step over a machine to get to the window, a beeping sound came from her sweatpants and made her jump. She took her cell phone out and it brightened up the room. She looked at the screen and saw she received a message. She pressed a button to see what the message was.

"Look up." Sakura read out loud. She couldn't understand the message. 'Look up?' she read in her mind. Then it finally hit her. She looked up from the cell phone and tilted her head back to see if anything was there. Her eyes widened. Right above her was two blood shot eyes looking down at her. It was pale and its neck was long and it was coming closer to her face. Long arms came out of the darkness and reached towards Sakura. Its hair was black and it sprawled over her face and hung off of its head as it came closer.

Sakura let out a blood-curdling scream as she fell back and hit against the stretcher that her 'fiancé' was on. The stretcher swung back and crashed into the doors and opened them up. Sakura flew back with the stretcher and fell onto the asphalt. She hit the back of her head on the street and it bounced up and slammed back down. She groaned a bit as she pulled her upper body up. She looked back up and noticed the thing crawling towards her. It's limbs were long and were held back by chains. It was trying to get out of the darkness but couldn't. It let out grunting noises as it tried to get a hold of Sakura, but no luck came. It couldn't get any farther than it had.

"What's happening…" Sakura whimpered in horror as the darkness swallowed the monster up. Then the darkness spread towards her and sucked her into it as well.

**oOoOoOo**

He watched her as she slept peacefully. Her long auburn hair was messy, but it had every reason to be. She had purple bags under her eyes. He assumed from all the stress that's been going on in that little head of hers. She rolled over onto her stomach and sighed into the pillow. She started to talk in her sleep, but it was muffled. He sat on the bed and continued to watch her.

Sakura opened her eyes as she saw darkness. She felt something soft against her face and figured it was a pillow. She lifted herself up and sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and let out another sigh.

"You're finally awake." A deep voice startled her. She jumped in bed and yelped. She looked where the voice was coming from and saw a man. His hair was similar to hers; messy and brown. But there was a difference; his had no reason to be. It just made him look gorgeous. His deep brown eyes held humor as he watched her reaction. He had on a black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans that had a hint of brown to it.

"You're-but you were! You're supposed-" Sakura tried to make sense, but didn't succeed for he had gently put his finger tip against her lips to shut her up. He leaned dangerously closer to her. Her cheeks flushed a light pink as he did so.

"That wasn't me." He said simply as he brought back his head and stood up. He had his back facing her. He tilted his head to the side to look at her for a moment. "I'll give you the rest of the day to relax, but I'll be back later tonight to explain things further." With that he left the room.

Sakura just gaped at his retreating figure. So many thoughts were running through her mind, she didn't even know what she was thinking! She let out a frustrating scream and jumped off the bed to catch up with the man of her dreams who claimed that he wasn't.

As she reached the outside of the room she noticed that she was in her own apartment. That meant that Tomoyo would be here too! She ran across the small hallway and burst into Tomoyo's room.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted as she scanned the room, but no one was there. She ran back down to the other side and jumped down the stairs and slipped as she reached the last step. She let out a squeak as she landed on her bum. She stood up slowly and rubbed her butt. "I really need to be more careful." Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey I-" Tomoyo was sitting at the table, her back facing Sakura. She was sitting awfully stiff too. Sakura didn't even see her shoulders moving up and down to show that she was breathing. She walked slowly to her friend with her arm stretched out a bit. She set her hand on her shoulder to let her know that she was behind her.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she waited for a response. But there was nothing, no grunt, no words, and no noise. Sakura began to worry. She didn't like this one bit.

"Tomoyo this isn't funny. Today has been weird and I need your sympathy!" Sakura didn't want to seem so conceited, but she didn't like the way things were going today. There was still nothing. Sakura tried to pull Tomoyo to face her, but she wouldn't budge. It felt as if she weighed a ton. Sakura walked a little further to face Tomoyo and gasped at what she saw. Tomoyo had a blank look on and she wasn't moving. She was frozen.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed as she saw her friend in such a state. She knelt down and started to cry. She put her hands to her face and let it all out. She cried for her friend. Then a thought struck her. She looked up at Tomoyo and glared.

"It has something to do with that man!" Sakura stood up and ran up the stairs to get to her room. "I'll find him and figure everything out!"

Sakura dressed into something appropriate. She wore blue jeans, a black tank top, and a black zip up sweater. She retied her hair into a ponytail and walked back downstairs. She slipped on her regular shoes and walked out the door.

Outside was pitch black and the lampposts were all lit up. The stars and the moon lit up the sky as well and gave it an eerie feeling. Everything was quiet and odd. There was no breeze and no sign of life. Nothing felt right. She looked around to find some hint to figure out which way he went. She walked out into the street and as she walked she felt droplets hit against her skin. She looked carefully, because she didn't hear rain. Then she realized she was walking through the rain. She waved her hand through the air to move the droplets. Everything was frozen, as if time had stopped and only she could move.

All of a sudden the streetlights went out one by one. Then black shadows started to emerge from the street and surround her. There must have been over a hundred of them. They all transformed into devil creatures and they started to close in on her. Sakura started to freak out and did the only sensible thing she could think of. Scream. She screamed as loud as she could. She didn't know what to do. There was nothing she could do. She had nothing to fight the demons off with.

Her phone started to ring. 'Great, what perfect timing!' Sakura thought as she quickly took it out with shaky hands. The light lit up around her and the demons began to screech as the light hit some of them. The ones that had light on them disappeared into nothing. Sakura gasped at what happened. She raised her cell phone higher to scare off the demons. It only worked for the ones that were close enough, but she wasn't complaining, it was saving her butt.

The light only worked for so long. More and more demons came back and overpowered her. She crouched down as more and more came. She covered her face as they started scratching and jumping onto of her. Muffled screams of pain came from her as she tried to protect herself with her arms.

'This is it..' she thought sadly. But something happened; there was no more scratching or no more weight on her. She opened her eyes and looked around to see what happened. They were all gone. The street lamps lit back up and the rain started pouring on her.

"Need a hand?" someone said to her. She looked up once more and saw the very person she was looking for. He was holding his hand out for her. She took it and he hoisted her up. She looked at him in disbelief. Just a second ago she was about to be killed and then all of a sudden he appears to save the day again and acts as if it wasn't anything at all.

She glared at him. She raised her hand and was about to slap him, but he grabbed her small fragile wrist just before she could. She gasped.

"How dare you!" She shouted at him, "Who do you think you are!" Sakura asked rudely as she tried to pull her wrist away, but failed miserably. He had a smirk on. That pissed her off even more.

"My name is Syaoran Li." He stated as he pulled her hand to him and kissed the top of it lightly. Sakura blushed lightly, but still was glaring at him. Finally she was able to pull her hand away.

"What the hell is happening to me!" Sakura asked. She folded her arms and waited impatiently for an answer.

"Don't be so rude and try to be patient. There's plenty of time for an explanation, but right now isn't the time or place." Syaoran said as he turned around and started walking away.

"No you don't! Not again!" Sakura said as she reached out for his arm, but just like the demons, he disappeared right before her eyes. She let out another frustrating scream as she kicked a rock that was lying on the street.

"Ugh! I can't believe I ever liked him!" Sakura shouted out into the night. Her throat was becoming sore from all the screaming.

After all the shouting, the windows of the other apartments started to glow. Lights were starting to turn on. People opened up their doors to see what all the commotion was.

"Hey! What's all the racket!" someone shouted.

"What's going on?" someone else asked.

"Sakura!" a familiar voice said. Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo standing at their door. She ran to her best friend and hugged her. "Sakura, what's wrong? What happened? You're bleeding!" Tomoyo pulled her friend away and saw that her clothes were ripped and torn as well. "Sakura! Answer me!" Tomoyo yelled as she grabbed a hold of Sakura's shoulders. But Sakura could only smile. Her best friend was okay. Everything was okay now. Forget about that stupid Syaoran Li that she had the hots for. Evyerthing was okay now.

"I'm fine. Everything is okay now." Sakura said truthfully.

"But what happened to your clothes?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Oh.." Sakura had to think up another lie. What could she say? 'Oh I was attacked by demons? By animals?' No that wouldn't do. "I was attacked..by some guy. He..he tried to rape me…" Sakura lied. She saw Tomoyo's eyes widen.

"What!" Tomoyo shouted again. She pulled Sakura inside and shut the door. She locked it and turned back to Sakura. "You're going to get cleaned up and then you're going to tell me all about it!" Tomoyo pushed her friend up the stairs.

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura was sitting at her desk inside her office. The door was shut and the blinds were down so no one could see her. She let out a sigh as she looked down at the paper work she had to do. She was tired from yesterday. It took her forever to reassure Tomoyo that she was okay and nothing serious happened. Sakura didn't know how much she could take before she'd go insane, if she wasn't insane already.

She took a look at the clock on her desk for the hundredth time. She still had 5 hours to go until she could go home. 1 hour until she could go on break for lunch. And who knows how long until she could go back to her normal life. All she knew was that she wasn't going running anymore. She'd have to find some other type of exercise.

As she was organizing some paper work, or trying, there was a knock on the door. She put down the paper and looked up. She groaned. She was hoping to be alone for the rest of the 5 hours.

"Come in." Sakura said politely as she waited to see what they wanted done. She saw her boss walk in. He was tall and was going bald. He had a kind smile, but had the business look.

"Hey." He said briefly as he walked in part way. "I have some good news."

"What's that?" Sakura stood up with a curious look. She could use some good news right now. Hopefully a raise, or a promotion.

"We have a new member added to our business." He said as he moved aside to let the new employee be seen.

Sakura went dead. 'Great! This I just what I needed! Someone else to watch over.' Sakura thought as she felt a headache coming on. She forced a smile.

"And who is—" Sakura froze. The very person who walked in was the very last person she wanted to see. Right before her was the same smirk she dreaded.

"His name is Syaoran Li." Her boss said delightfully.

'Oh no' Sakura thought.

**oOoOoOo**

Alright, there's chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me in the reviews. Thanks for reading!

Lady Enyce


End file.
